


Hero of the Day

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All the Sweet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firefighter Raihan, I'm really gonna give you guys tooth rotting fluff, M/M, Other, They met in an MMO and fell in love, Trans!Piers, Wildlife Rehabilitator Piers, all the love omg, it's going to be nothing but fluff, you will all cry over how good a dad Raihan is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers never thought he'd have much meaning in his life besides his daughter, stella. He should have known better, After so many years of Raihan flirting with him, and Piers thinking it was all jokes, they meet in real life and Raihan really does want to date him!Five years later, and they're still going strong. This will be the story of how their everyday lives proceed with how they raise Stella, deal with work, and balance playing an MMO with spending time together outside of it.(Very much self-indulgent.)
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hero of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for giving this fic a chance! I'll be trying to update this fic in conjunction with my other one titled "Art of Keeping Up Disappearances". 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**_-Five Years Ago-_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers worried his bottom lip, checking his phone for the time again. He had arrived early... that's what always happened when he was nervous like this. Now he was going to work his nerves up while he waited. What if Kibana didn't like him? He did play a female character after all... though he had clarified to Kibana that he was female to male trans. Piers groaned and rubbed his cheeks with his hands, being careful not to rub off his foundation. Was the black lipstick too much? What about his snake bites, septum, and eyebrow piercings? Or his hairstyle and color? He just recently got the left side of his head shaved down, leaving the rest to end just past his hips. He looked down at his clothes and started wondering if wearing his jet black Tripp pants with matching combat boots, fishnet gloves, and choker were going to scare Kibana away. The only thing he thought looked decent was his black and fuchsia tank top, the overlaying black fabric ripped at the neckline. Piers chewed the side of his fingers, trying to avoid accidentally chewing his black nail polish off.   
  
“If you keep chewing on your fingers like that you’re gonna hurt yourself.”   
  
Piers turned to look in the direction of the voice. His eyes landed on a tall man with a beautiful shade of brown to his skin. Damn, this guy must be at least a full foot taller than him. The guy’s height soon became a forethought as Piers stared into the most vivid blue eyes he’d ever seen. He could stare forever into their depths, that is, if it wasn’t so damn rude to stare like he was currently doing. Piers cleared his throat and tried to look away, blushing lightly. He couldn’t help the double-take he did, his eyes running over the straight smooth black pulled into a man bun and the shaved sides of the man’s head.    
  
It took Piers a moment to register before he gasped lightly. “Ah! Kibana?” He asked, using the username from the MMO he played with the man he was meeting up with today.    
  
The guy laughed, “Wow, so you’re Nezu, huh? You weren’t lying when you said I’d be surprised at how you look in real life!”   
  
“Shite, ‘m sorry… I─”   
  
“Whoa! Don’t misunderstand, it’s not a bad surprise! You’re actually quite hot, truth be told.” Kibana pocketed the phone he’d been holding in his hand. “Glad I found you, thought I’d be too early. You weren’t waiting too long, were you?”   
  
Piers shook his head, trying to hide his blush at the compliment as he walked over to Kibana. Yea, definitely a foot or so taller. “Ah, uhm… do ye want me to still call ye by yer username in public?”   
  
“Oh! If you want to! But if not, you can call me by my real name, which is Raihan.”   
  
“Raihan… well, only if yer okay with me callin’ ye Rai sometimes. Ye can call me by my real name too then, which is Piers.” He smiled up at him.   
  
“Piers. Piers… I like it!” Raihan looked around before focusing his attention back onto him. “Where’s stella? I thought you might bring her with you?”   
  
Piers shook his head, “I asked my parents if they could watch ‘er for me today. She’s only five months an’ I wasn’t sure if ye’d want to meet her so soon.”   
  
“What? Why wouldn’t I? I mean, She’s apart of the package deal with you, isn’t she?” Raihan grinned at him, “Don’t think I can properly date you without her approval!”   
  
A deep blush covered Piers’ cheeks before he gently shoved Raihan in his side. “Don’t joke around like that. Sure we’ve been talkin’ online for around four years now, but this is the first time we’ve met face to face.”   
  
“Still can’t believe that all these years you’ve lived only thirty minutes away from me!” Raihan laughed as he slung his arm over Piers’ shoulders. “Also, I’m not joking. Never have about thinking your voice is cute, and that Stella is adorable. And now I can say your just as cute as your voice made me think you were.” Teal eyes looked up at Raihan as he smiled softly down at Piers. “Come on, we’ve been talking for so long, and I would have asked you to date me three years ago if Jaxon hadn’t suddenly popped up in your life.” Raihan pulled back and cupped Piers’ cheek, getting him to look into his eyes, “What I’m saying is, that even without knowing what you looked like I still wanted you. Even with Stella in your life now, I still want you. And damn if meeting you in person finally didn’t seal how much I want you to be mine. So, Piers… can I call you my boyfriend?”   
  
**_-Present-_ **   
  
“Hey babe? Did you grab up Stella’s plush tiger to wash?” Raihan called from the hallway. He strolled down it easily, holding the five-year-old Stella in his arms, her white, slightly blonde hair in a cute little braid with a bow at the end.    
  
“Yea, s’in th’ dryer! She lookin’ for it?” Piers called back from the spare room where he had a baby bat swaddled up in the palm of his hand and was feeding it. He caught sight of Raihan peeking in, Stella mimicking the action. He smiled at them both, noticing their daughter had been crying. “Aw, sweet one. Kiza just went on an adventure. Da’ will go get her for ye, wanna watch papa feed little Synyster?” He offered.    
  
Stella sniffled, wiping her eyes as she nodded. Raihan entered the room and set Stella in Piers’s lap before kissing his temple. Raihan kissed Stella’s cheek and beamed at her as he wiped her tears away. “Don’t worry, Da’ will bring Kiza back.” Raihan smiled and left the room.   
  
Piers kissed Stella’s forehead, “If ye cup yer ‘ands together for papa, ‘ll let ye ‘old Syn.” That seemed to get her spirits up. She cupped her hands together as she was told to and looked up at Piers with her big teal eyes full of hope. She’d been asking for months if she could hold the baby bat, but Synyster had been very tiny and very weak so Piers had told her no. He made sure the bat was done feeding before he set Syn into Stella’s palms. She stared in awe at the baby bat before looking up at Piers again. “So small!” she squeaked.    
  
Piers nodded, “He is. So be careful, okay?” He watched her nod and go back to staring at the bat with all the wonder in the world. He spotted Raihan peek in and wave at him before disappearing back behind the doorframe. He chuckled as Raihan made Stella’s plush tiger named Kiza peek into the room.    
  
“Stella?”   
  
The little girl looked at the door and gasped. She gently set Synyster into Piers’ offered hand before hopping out of his lap and running over to the door. She snatched the plush from Raihan and hugged it tightly. “Kiza! Why did you go on an adventure without me!” she pouted at the toy, “I forgive you...b ut don’t do it again, okay? Okay!” Stella hugged Raihan and ran down the hall towards her room. “Thank you Da’, papa!” she called.    
  
Piers shook his head, getting up to place Synyster into the incubation chamber he had set up for the bat.   
  
“Well… at least she’s getting better with her manners?” Raihan offered.    
  
“She is. Think we spoiled ‘er a wee bit when she was younger.” Piers walked over to him and draped his arms over his shoulders.    
  
“Hey, no one can blame us for that, she’s too cute!” Raihan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Piers, pulling him into a gentle embrace. “Been in here all day?”   
  
“Pretty much. Ye know I ‘ave to feed Synyster every four ‘ours.” He rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, closing his eyes.   
  
“So, I’m going to assume you’ve gotten little to no sleep, huh?” He nodded and he could hear Raihan sigh. “I swear, Piers. Are you going to be up for the Raid tonight? I can always cancel.”   
  
“No bloody way. We just renewed our subs for the MMO, ain’t no way we’re missin’ th’ first night of Raid Progression.” He looked up at Raihan, “Besides, didn’t ye say ye ‘ad a surprise for me in game?” A grin bloomed across Raihan’s face and he nodded. “Well, then there ye ‘ave it. I should probably go start dinner soon then.” Piers pulled away and turned down the hallway towards the living room. “By th’ way, when did ye get ‘ome?”   
  
“Oh, about thirty minutes ago. Stella just stopped me because she was looking for her plushie. And you know me, once she gets the waterworks going, I have to help her.”   
  
“True, so ‘ow are th’ boys at th’ fire station doin’?” Piers walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get things out to start dinner.    
  
“Leon is still jealous I asked you out five years ago before he could.” Raihan teased. “But otherwise, they’re good. How’s everyone doing at the Wildlife Rehab center doing?”   
  
“Same as always, Guzma actin’ all jealous an’ shit for th’ same reason as Leon.” Piers shrugged. “They’ll get over it.”    
  
Raihan wrapped his arms around Piers’ waist once he started making dinner. Piers always made sure to make food that Stella liked, sneaking in veggies and fruits that he knew she liked. She ate dinner well and said thank you before she went back to her room again. Piers and Raihan retired to the room they designated as their “Computer Room”. They both settled at their computers, Piers logging into the MMO they met in. He wanted to get ready for the Raid for that night. As he loaded in, he realized he had an in-game mail. He went to check it and froze. “Rai…”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“When did they add in weddings?” Piers turned to look at his boyfriend.   
  
Raihan beamed at him, “Today! Surprise babe!”   
  
Piers could only stare at him with his mouth agape. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to just kiss Raihan or call his parents so he could jump his bones right now.    
  
_ He was very tempted to go with the latter. _   



End file.
